


Nothing Change My Love

by LacieFuyu



Series: World Inverted One Shot Series [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alt!Malec, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Hurt/Comfort, It's sweet in a way, M/M, NOT SAD ENDING 'KAY, Sweet, TRUST ME IN THIS ONE, but also kinda trigerring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: "Thank you for existing, Magnus. I love you"





	Nothing Change My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I am back ^^ This is the Alt!Malec I said before. I honestly can't be proud of this one. This is quite a mess because I hit major writer's block when i wrote it and I dislike the result. I am sorry in advance guys
> 
> Warning: I think Magnus's monologue at some point are triggering. It deals with Self-hate, So please read with caution.
> 
> Betaed by Guardian_Rose! She is great! Check her fics!

Alec wasn't someone who would believe in such things like magic. For him such a thing was almost ridiculous. He believed in logic and magic wasn't logical at all. He enjoyed the stories about magic since he grew up with a sister who loved Star Wars and Harry Potter but it was still nonsense. That was what he thought until he encountered Ragnor Fell and Raphael Santiago.

  
  
It brought him a nostalgic feeling though he wasn't even a sentimental person. He was 17 years old and came home late because of his archery practice. He would have a competition soon and he was the reigning champion. He wanted to win again. He was so excited with the whole thing but it made him unaware of his surroundings.

  
  
It happened so fast but all he could feel was someone pull him down and their breathe beside his neck but as it happened that someone was blasted by a flash of light he couldn't comprehend. 

  
  
"Troublesome. You owe me a dinner Raphael."

  
  
"Sure, choose the date".

  
  
"There better be good wine"

  
  
"Consider it done, Ragnor"

  
  
Alec couldn't understand what was going on. His attacker was on the road and he still couldn't digest what was going on. The one called Raphael currently checking on his attacker and meanwhile the one called Ragnor looked down at him. 

  
  
He offered his hand which Alec reached for hesitantly. Now he could look clearer, he noticed that Ragnor had green skin, two horns and clear white hair. He couldn't help but stare. He couldn't understand what had happened but he could appreciate good looks. 

  
  
Ragnor smirked, "Appreciating my good looks?"

  
  
There was a teasing tone in Ragnor's voice that Alec couldn't help but at. He still managed to respond.

  
  
"Well, You are handsome. What can I say"

  
  
Ragnor blinked and stared at him. Alec just shrugged. Eventually, Ragnor laughed.

  
  
"You are interesting, Boy. My name is Ragnor Fell. What is yours?"

  
  
Ragnor offered his hand which Alec accepted and shook firmly. 

  
  
"Alec. Alec Lightwood"

  
  
It was the start of his weird friendship with Ragnor Fell and in extent Raphael Santiago. Ragnor told Alec about Warlocks, Vampires, Werewolves and Seelies. How it was real and that Ragnor was a Warlock and Raphael was a Vampire.

  
  
Raphael was not happy that Ragnor decided to tell him about them and Ragnor should just make him forget about the whole thing. 

  
  
Alec didn't want that. He responded to Raphael by saying  that he could keep quiet about this and he was being an ass without even bothering to  know about Alec. 

  
  
Ragnor stopped them before they could make even more fuss. He told Raphael to deal with it and told Alec to be quiet about this whole thing and he would explain all of this later. 

  
  
Since then, they met once or two a month in Pandemonium. It was awkward at first but Ragnor usually ended up telling stories about his adventures or about his life in London. Raphael usually just sat and listened and throwing some parts that according to him was Ragnor being dramatic and telling him what actually happened. 

  
  
As time went on, Raphael also warmed up with Alec. He was actually being civil and making conversation with Alec. Ragnor jokingly asked whether he had a fever or not when that happened which earned an unamused look from Raphael.

  
  
They also sometimes talked about their other 2 friends who they referred to as 'Cat' and 'Magnus'. They talked about Cat with fondness and underlying fears of her nags meanwhile with Magnus, there was definitely the same fondness when they talked about him but also worry for him. How he had not been like himself these past few decades.

  
  
  
They didn't exactly explain what they meant by not like himself. Alec would like to know them but he didn't want to push it. He knew they didn't want him to get a problem at knowing too much about downwolder. So he never asked much.

  
  
And that maybe was the way the world tried to surprise him. He had never guessed their 'Magnus' was the same Magnus Bane who was also his boyfriend that he loved very much.

  
  
When Magnus introduced him to his best friends, he never imagined he would meet Ragnor and Raphael there. Both Ragnor and him covered it pretty well and acted they just know each other now but Raphael just down right ignore him. He also met their 'Cat'. She was beautiful and he could feel kindness radiating from her. It looked like she took no nonsense from any of them, she could see it in the way she nagged Raphael because he ignored Alec.

  
  
Not that Alec could blame for ignoring him. It would be awkward if he suddenly was quite chatty with him.

  
  
In their next meeting, Ragnor and Raphael told him to let Magnus tell him everything by his own time. They told him Magnus was hurt so much in the past and that it would be hard to trust someone again. They didn't tell the details as it wasn't their place to tell but they were hoping he would tell him soon. They had never seen Magnus as happy as he was now. 

  
  
They gave him the 'Shovel' talk. Alec understood where they came from but Alec couldn't comprehend the idea of hurting Magnus. His sweet and shy Magnus. He wanted to shower him with love and protection despite knowing he was a Warlock, he was definitely stronger than Alec but he couldn't help it.

  
  
Magnus was Alec's responsibility. He would always feel like that because he loved him so much. He wanted to be trusted by Magnus completely.

  
  
He would wait no matter how long it took.

  
  
XXXX

  
  
Magnus sat in his chair in his dining room. He fiddled with his hands. It was a nervous habit he had developed when he was afraid.

  
_   
Magnus was afraid. _

  
  
He was so afraid to tell Alec the truth. That he wasn't a mundane. He was a warlock and he could do magic. 

  
  
He could be considered a freak to mundanes and his last few relationships weren’t really things that made him confident about the whole thing.

  
  
Magnus was _ afraid _ . Magnus was afraid of getting hurt again but he also didn't want to keep lying about himself to Alec.

  
  
That he was a warlock. That he had magic. That he was a _ freak _ .

  
  
A freak who had fallen in love with a beautiful human being. A mundane with many quirks who always made him smile at any given chance. He was like a light that pulled Magnus from the darkness. He had let himself stay in the darkness for so long and had never expected to resurface to light again. He stayed where he belonged.

  
  
Then, Clary from the other dimension came here. Lifted the ban from his magic and made him meet Alec at the party. He never expected to meet the hazel eyes again but they met again.

  
  
Alec found him in the middle of a crowd with a big smile plastered on his face. He could have pretended he didn't know him but he didn't. Instead, he let himself be drowned by the warm hazel eyes and agreed to have a date at Alec's favourite cafe.

  
  
Alec pulled him from the darkness and made him remember how to smile, how to laugh, how to be genuinely happy, how to love and be loved. He had already fallen so deep already and he didn't want to ruin everything. He didn't want to ruin this happiness.

  
  
But he had to tell Alec the truth.

  
  
He didn't want to lie anymore because he loved him. He fell so fast and deep already.

  
  
He was afraid of Alec's rejection. He might never recover if that happened but he wanted to believe Alec. He wanted to believe that Alec Lightwood wouldn't break his heart.

  
  
XXXX

  
  
"So let me repeat this."

  
  
Magnus listened to Alec's voice. There was a hint of surprise there. Not that Magnus wondered because he knew he rarely did this and Alec's reaction had always been surprised and happy at the same time. As if he got a christmas gift in advance. 

  
  
"You just asked me on a date at your favourite restaurant?"

  
  
"Yes Alexander, I asked you but of course if you don't want to we could eat at another-"

  
  
"Noooo, I want to! I'll be at your loft at 6pm. Be ready Baby!"

  
  
Magnus chuckles.

  
  
"Alright, See you soon Alexander"

  
  
"Yes Babe"

  
  
Magnus sighed as he hung up. He didn't want to ruin the whole thing. He really didn't want to but he had to.

  
  
Magnus had already resolved to no longer lie to Alec and he wouldn't back down now. 

  
  
XXXX

  
  
"I really want to you throw away that Grey sweater"

  
  
Magnus glared at him though it was not like Alec could see it as he was focused on the road. Magnus huffed and leaned back in his seat.

  
  
Alec chuckled.

  
  
"Hey, hey I just want to dress you even better. I want to show the world how beautiful my boyfriend is. Can you blame me?"

  
  
Alec said it while grinning meanwhile Magnus could feel the blush rising from his neck. Alec had a tendency to say sweet things like that and it always caught him off guard. It both warmed his heart and made him blush.

  
  
"You are impossible, Alexander"

  
  
"And I am your impossible"

  
  
Magnus laughed and hit Alec's shoulder playfully. 

  
  
"Yes you are, Alexander"

  
  
Alec shot him a grin that was so wide that it made him wonder whether it hurt him or not. Magnus pinched Alec's cheek and told him to focus on the road again.

  
  
It was really a good day for Magnus. He had made Alec eat his favourite food from Indonesia and Alec loved it. He even said he would like to try to cook it himself and asked Magnus to be his taster as usual which Magnus agreed upon without a second thought. Alec was a stellar chef and he couldn't forget that one time he tried to make Sushi for the first time but it was already so good. 

  
  
Then they talked about Alec's client who was being a jerk. His client wanted a party with glorious details but with a low-budget which in Alec's words "Stingy jerk who only could order without thinking".

  
  
Magnus then talked about the commercial he did about his tarot reading and how ridiculous it was. Alec laughed and pinched his nose gently and said Magnus was ridiculously cute in it so he wasn't complaining. That of course earned another blush from Magnus.

  
  
They were joking, laughing and just being happy together. Alec always had it in him, he was always capable at lifting any heavy feeling he felt in an instant and being genuinely happy.

  
  
So when Alec brought him back to loft  the heavy feeling comeback and slowly creep again to his very being. He had to tell Alec even thought it would be the last moment they were happy. Even though Alec's rejection might destroy him completely.

  
  
_ He had to. _

__   
  
So he grabbed Alec's hand and Alec looked at him with a questioning look. Magnus blurted it out.

  
  
"There is something I have to tell you"

  
  
Alec only nodded and led him to sit on the sofa. Alec sat beside him but turned his whole body to Magnus. Alec gave him his full attention.

  
  
Magnus started to play with Alec's hand and Alec let him. Magnus really didn't know what to say. He knew he had to but not exactly how to say it and of course his mind just decided to blurt it out.

  
  
"I have magic and I am also warlock and also have been living for centuries and I am immortal"

  
  
He didn't dare to look up to see Alec's reaction but his mind once again chose to do things without his approval.

  
  
He looked up without the glamour on his eyes, displaying his cat-like eyes to Alec. His eyes met Alec's and he could see them widen and his heart shrank. He immediately let go of Alec's hand and thought of the worst.

  
  
"I am sorry. You definitely don't want to be together with me anymore. I know I am the worst boyfriend, Lying about me all this time that I am such a freak-"

  
  
"Magnus!"

  
  
Magnus immediately stopped. There were hands that held him gently. Hands that he knew very well.

  
  
_ Alec's hands. _

__   
__   
Alec swiped the tears that had already fallen without being noticed. Alec lifted his face gently so their eyes would meet. He expected disgust, even anger but there was nothing but love and guilt. He didn't understand the latter.

  
  
"I know about magic and about the downwolder world, Magnus."

  
  
Magnus blanked. He was not sure he had heard it right or not. Alec definitely could read his confusion, then Alec told him about his first meeting with Ragnor and Raphael then how later they would meet once or twice a month and how he didn't know that the Magnus they mentioned was him until Magnus brought Alec to meet his best friends.

  
  
"I didn't tell you about it because I wanted you to tell me on your own. I want you to trust me, that you can tell me about yourself but it hurt you... I am sorry"

  
  
Alec drew soothing circles with his thumb on his right cheek and looked right into his eyes.

  
  
"Magnus Bane, your eyes are the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Is it your demon mark like Ragnor's green skin and horns? Then, It's the most beautiful demon mark I've ever seen and I love it"

  
  
When Alec said it, Magnus could see the love and sincerity behind it. He knew he should have been mad but it was barely 3 weeks since Magnus introduced Alec to his best friends. So even Alec only knew about it quite recently. 

  
  
The feelings he felt inside were mixed up but the more prominent one was relief. He was relieved that he still could be with him. He could feel tears well up in his eyes. 

  
  
Alec saw that and kissed his eyelids gently. Alec kissed away the tears that were about to fall on his face and the gesture warmed Magnus' heart so much. 

  
  
"Magnus Bane..."

  
  
Alec said as he leaned their foreheads to meet each other.

  
  
"This whole thing would never change my love for you. Downwolder, Warlock, Magic and that stuff are not important to me. You are still you. You are my sweet beloved Magnus who I love very much. The one who attracted me the first time I saw you at the party. It might not be love at first sight but I knew somehow you would be more than someone. You became someone I love. Thank you for existing, Magnus. I love you"

  
  
Magnus was pulled by Alec into his embrace and Magnus embraced him back. His tears still flowed but it was no longer tears of sadness. It was relief and happiness. A smile graced his face. What he believed was true.

  
  
_ Alec Lightwood didn't break his heart. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on twitter
> 
> @Delveiryu18


End file.
